The Life and Times of Srg DiNozzo
by Malfoie
Summary: At 21 Srg. DiNozzo get a new mission that will change his life forever.  He needs to join Mossad as a Liaison Officer.


Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this I do not own NCIS if I did Kate would still be alive and Tony and Ziva would have a few little ones running around by now.

Summery: AU Tony/Ziva Rated T. 21 year old Srg Tony DiNozzo of the USMC is assigned to work with Mossad. Were he meets 17 year old Ziva David.

Chapter 1: Background DiNozzo

While sitting in the back of the C-130 Srg. Tony DiNozzo of the USMC thinks back over his life and what brought him to this point.

***Flashback***

Born Anthony Eben DiNozzo Son of Italian business mogul Anthony Charles DiNozzo, and his wife Saarah Dainelle DiNozzo nee Malachi a Israeli immigrant to the US. Born in 1984 in Long Island NY his father was never home but a month out of the year while he was away at different city for business. He would spend time with his mother who talk him Hebrew and Italian as well as English. Because of his mother he was raise with knowledge of both Judaism and Catholicism but was never indoctrinated in either till he was old enough to chose for him self.

When he was eight years old he begged his mother to let him take Karate classes and she relented and let him. While taking the classes his Sense noticed that he was just a natural and picked everything up quickly and has such a natural grace and untidy that after a year of classes he let Tony join his advanced classes that included Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, and Aikido. His father though threw letters and phone calls told him he was proud never once came to a tournament and was gone from home even more.

At 13 Tony spoke fluent Hebrew, Italian, English, and Japanese. He had achieved a black belt in Karate, Jujutsu and was working on his black belt in Ninjutsu, and aikido. He was a average student with more street smarts then book smarts though he held a strong B average. It was March of that year that tragedy struck him in the form of his mother dyeing in his arms killed in a drive by shooting by a members of the Black Spades gang out of the Bronx. His father not knowing what to do with his son sent him off to a private boarding school. While at the school Tony was allowed to continue is martial arts training since it was something that his mother gave to him.

Between the ages of 13 and 18 Tony was shipped from boarding school to boarding school do to his behavior known as the class clown Tony dealt with his pain the only way he knew how and that was to make jokes and pull pranks on any and everyone. By this time in his life he had made a choice to join the Corps and skip collage and join a police force after completing his time in the service. When he told his father this he forbade him from joining. Little did his father know that he has already enlisted and when he found this out he cut him off from the family money. Not fazed by this Tony has a strong will and was stubborn as hell and new he could make it on his own.

Now at the age of 18 shortly after graduating from High School she was shipped oft to Paris Island to start Basic Training. Thirteen of the hardest weeks later he found himself walking in to report to duty for the first time in Camp Lejeune in North Carolina.

Standing in front of a desk that belonged to Cpl. Whitman. "Says here that you are fluent in 6 different languages care to elaborate on that."

"Yes sir. English, Hebrew, Italian, Japanese, Germen, and French, Sir." Tony replied.

"Very impressive have you put any thought into translations." asked Whitman

"No. Sir." Tony said with a shake of his head. "I want to fight. Sir."

" Well what is it you want to do for the Corp soldier."

"Force Recon. Sir." A steely look in his eyes.

What makes you think you can handle that.

Turning that steely look to the Cpl. Tony responds. " 10 years and 4 black belts and stubborn streak a mile wide sir."

With a feral grin on his face Whitman says. "I like your attitude Pfc. Lets see if you can put your money were your mouth is.".

"Sir. Yes. Sir."

Two years later Cpl DiNozzo walks in to a briefing room.

Major Matheson walks in and four men stand at attention and salute.

At ease men. What gets said in this room does not leave this room is that understood."

All four men respond "Sir, Yes, Sir."

Good. Srg Franks meet your new team. Cpl. DiNozzo, Lcpl. Miller, and Lcpl. Hollows. The mission we are sending you one is one of vital importance to the war in Iraq. We have just received Intel from sources on the ground that a meeting is going to take place between key officers of Al-Qaida and the leaders of the Insurgents. You will be going into enemy space blind on this one. Once you are in we need these two men brought back alive if possible their names are, Adnan El Shukrijumah and Adis Medunjanin. You leave at 1600 hours any questions."

"NO Sir."

"Dismissed."

Looking back at that mission made Tony feel proud of him self not only was everything a successes but this also let him to gaining the rank of Srg and his own team. Now after 20 missions all successful he looks back at his last meeting and his new assignment.

"Srg. DiNozzo welcome to the Navy Yard. My name is Agent Gibbs I've been asked to bring you up to the Directors office to meet with the SecNav. Follow me."

"On your six Agent Gibbs."

Tony followed Gibbs into a room with the SecNav and Director Thomas Morrow of NCIS.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs that will be all." "Yes Sir."

"Srg. DiNozzo welcome to my office I'm sure your wondering what it is that you are doing here at NCIS."

"Thank you Sir and yes Sir."

" We have a mission for you that is a little tricky as one of the few Marines that is fluent in Hebrew, and Arabic. We want to make you our Liaison officer with the Mossad."

"Israeli intelligence, no offence sir I've had a few run ins with them on some of my missions but what good would I be in intelligence sir."

"Yes well for the most part that is true but there is a Special Operations Unit not none to most called the Metsada or Kidon This unit specializes in…." Davenport starts.

"Assassinations" Tony cuts him off. At the look from Davenport "Sorry sir I speak Hebrew and Arabic I know what they are. So what is my Mission sir."

"You don't have a problem with what they do and what we are asking of you to do." Davenport looks at Tony.

"Sir as long as they don't ask me to kill innocents I'm fine with it its what I do now." Tony replied.

"Well then your mission is to join up with them and return all Intel that you receive to us that you can. We understand that once you are working their you will gain some Intel on them that you can not share with out risking your life we don't want that just Intel on known terrorists."

"Yes sir when do I leave."

"You have two hours to pack. Your flight leaves at 1200 hours."

Present time**

A voice from the speakers says. "We are landing in Tel Aviv"

After touchdown Tony grabs his Diddy and walks off the plane.

Noticing a girl holding a sign with his name on it he walks up and says in Hebrew. " Yes I'm DiNozzo."

The girl looks him up and down and responds in English. " Get in. I'm Ziva David by the way."

AN: Well I know that was just a lot of info but we have a small background on Tony now and Yeay he met Ziva. If you like this story so far and want me to continue please let me know and I'll post the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
